palladiumriftsfansitefandomcom-20200213-history
Extreme Explorer P.C.C.:
'Extreme Explorer P.C.C. ' by Iczer and Gadrin '' This character has the wilderness experience and quick wittedness to be sent to alternate worlds to explore and report. The character's powers are geared towards exploration, and is a master of functioning in unusual and hostile environments. '''Extreme Explorer P.C.C. Abilities ' '1. Psionic Powers: '''The character starts out with Impervious to Fire, Impervious to Cold, Impervious to Poison/Toxin and Sense Time. They also get the power of Resist Fatigue, but at double the duration and half the I.S.P. cost (2). In addition they may select any 12 powers from the three lesser categories or may trade 2 lesser powers for one super-psionic power. '''2. Other bonuses: '+2 to Save vs H.F., +2 P.E., +10 S.D.C. or M.D.C. and +25% Save vs Coma/Death. '3. Other powers: '''May select one lesser power per level. '''4. ISP: '''5D6x3 + M.E. and gains 2D4+2 per level. Saves as a Major psychic. '''5. Special Powers: ' l 'Hold Breath: '''for a period equal to their M.E. x3 in minutes. This is a lesser form of Bio- Manipulation, and is psychic in nature but costs them no I.S.P. l '''Sense Direction: '''also psionic in nature, this power lets them intuitively sense compass points or direction, even if the planet or pocket dimension they're on has no magnetic poles! This power even works on the Astral Plane, like Astral Navigation, or in the Dreamstream or the Dimension of Spires. While not perfect, it grants the character an innate ability to find their way around. The character will need to make a Perception roll every hour. l '''Enhanced M.A.: '''when dealing with Shifters and other frequent dimensional travelers, treat the character as if they had a +6 bonus to their M.A. score. The Extreme Explorer can relate to them, and converse with them in their own terms. It's also extremely likely the character may have one as a friend and ally, or someone like an Astral Lord, Astral Mage or the Wanderer R.C.C. from Rifter #18. l '''Bonus to Powers: '''if the character chooses any of Sense Dimensional Anomaly, Activate Dimensional Portal, or Read Dimensional Portal, and enjoys the benefit of double-range or duration and pay only half the I.S.P. cost. '''6. Extreme Explorer P.C.C. Skills ' 1 Pilot skill of choice +5% 1 W.P. of choice 2 Wilderness skills +10% Aerobic Athletics Anthropology +10% Climbing +15% Detect ambush +10% First Aid +15% Hand to Hand: Basic Intelligence +10% Land Navigation +10% Literacy and native language 98% Lore: Megaverse +12% Radio Basic +5% Wilderness Survival +10% 'Related Skills: '''Select 6 Communications: Any +5%. Domestic: Any (+5% to Cook and Sew). Electrical: Basic only +5%. Espionage: Any. Mechanical: Basic Mechanics or Automobile +5%. Medical: Any except M.D. Military: Any. Physical: Any +10%. Pilot: Any. Pilot Related: None. Rogue: Any. Science: Any. Technical: Any. W.P.: Any. Wilderness: Any +5%. '''Secondary Skills: '''Select 6 as per Related skills. '''Standard Equipment: '''Gas mask and air filter, tinted goggles or sunglasses, a first-aid kit, sleeping bag, saddlebags, backpack, utility belt, matches and a lighter, pocket flashlight, 1D4 pairs of handcuffs, 100 feet (30.5 m) of rope, grappling hook, binoculars, 1D4+1 weeks of emergency food rations, two canteens, hatchet for cutting wood, survival knife, mallet and 3D4 wooden stakes, and wood cross. One energy weapon of choice, and one ancient weapon of choice. Armor includes a suit of light or medium mega-damage body armor. '''Money: '''2D6x1000 in credits and 1D4x1000 in Black Market Items or gems. '''Cybernetics: '''Will usually avoid bionics and cybernetics since they can interfere with psychic abilities. '''LEVEL BONUSES ' (2) +1 to psi strength (3) +1 to psi strength (4) +1 to psi strength (5) +1 to psi strength (6) +1 to psi strength (7) +1 to psi strength (8) +1 to psi strength (9) +1 to psi strength (10) +1 to psi strength (11) +1 to psi strength (12) +1 to psi strength (13) +1 to psi strength (14) +1 to psi strength (etc.) +1/psi strength per level Category:Palladium Category:P.C.C. Classes Category:Psionics Category:Rifts